May I Take Your Order?
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: Gus thinks about how he hasn't heard from Shawn in a while. Where did he go? Gus finds out while buying some fast food.


Just a plot bunny that popped into my head... at least, I think that's what it is. I'm sort of new to FFN, and I'm not sure about all of the terminology and stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych or any of it's characters. I will not be posting this anywhere but FFN. I don't own Pop Rocks, or any Coke products.

* * *

Gus drove his car forward in the drive-thru line, stopping right behind the next car and reaching for his wallet. He looked up and noticed that he was the fourth or fifth person in line. He pulled out some money as the car in front of him started to move again.

Gus didn't usually eat fast food. He was always into more healthy food; Shawn frequently mocked him for eating tofu, one of his favorite healthy snacks. But he was also a very busy man, and if he had to settle for fast food to get to work on time he would. Of course, with the line he was in, he would barely make it back to the office before his break was over.

As he moved into third place in the line, he thought of calling Shawn and asking if he wanted anything. Even though Shawn hadn't picked up his phone in a day and a half, Gus still thought it would be nice to at least try, being the good friend that he was. As he moved to second in line, he took out his phone and pressed speed dial number one: Shawn. The phone rang four times and cut to Shawn's voice mail.

"Hi," said Shawn's voice, "This is Shawn Spencer, unless you're the IRS in which case this is Irene Wilson. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message… unless you're Mr. Turner from the apartment below mine, in which case I promise I didn't know I left the bathtub on!" A tone sounded.

"Shawn! Where are you? I haven't seen you or heard from you in more than a day. Anyways, I just called to see if you wanted anything from Happy Burger, but I guess not. I'll talk to you later." Gus hung up the phone and pulled up to the window.

"May I take your order?" the voice asked over the speaker. Gus studied the menu.

"Yeah, I'd like a number two," he said, leaning out the window and talking into the speaker.

"Anything else?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, I'd also like a… Shawn!" Gus said, nearly falling out the window when he realized who was taking his order.

"Uh… sorry, I'm not on the menu," replied Shawn from the speaker. "Could I interest you in some chicken fingers? They're three days old, so you can get 'em for fifty cents!"

"Shawn, it's me!" Gus barked.

"Gus?" asked Shawn. "What are you doing here? You hate fast food. In fact, that's why I took this job." Shawn was interrupted by the cars behind Gus in the carline honking their horns and yelling out insults. "Pull up to the window, Gus. I'll give you your food and explain."

Gus pulled up to the window quickly, because he wanted both to question Shawn and to get out of the way of the angry drivers. When he pulled up he saw Shawn wearing a ridiculous hat that looked like a hamburger. He also wore a white t-shirt, black pants, a blue and white striped apron, and a nametag that read "Betty".

"What are you doing here Shawn… or should I say Betty?" asked Gus.

"I lost my nametag," explained Shawn.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here," Gus stated.

"I can explain that too," Shawn replied. "I needed the extra money."

"For…"

"To replace the wall of the Psych office."

"What?!" Gus asked angrily. At this point, people began to honk and yell again. Shawn quickly fumbled around inside and placed a bag on the counter, motioning for Gus to take out his money.

"One of the inside walls of the Psych office…" Shawn confessed.

"What did you do to it?" asked Gus, realizing that he hadn't been to the Psych office for days. He'd been so busy selling medicine, Shawn could have burned down the office and he wouldn't have known it.

"I may have… blown it up."

"What!?" asked Gus again, and once again, the frustrated customers honked and yelled. Gus shoved his money onto the counter. "How?"

"Well, you know how when you put Pop Rocks in Diet Coke they explode really big?"

"Shawn, you didn't blow the wall up with Diet Coke and Pop Rocks," Gus said as Shawn put Gus' money in the register and started making change.

"Well, I wanted to see how it would work if I used hydrochloric acid –"

"Shawn!" Gus yelled, "Where did you get hydrochloric acid?"

"I know a guy," Shawn said vaguely. "Anyway, it didn't go as well as I thought it would… and… now I'm here."

"Shawn… I swear," Gus threatened as Shawn handed him his change. "If that wall isn't rebuilt soon, I will…" Gus never finished.

"It will! At least I'm _trying_ to make some money. That's pretty out of character for me," Shawn defended. Suddenly a look of alarm crossed his face. "Gus, dude, leave. The customers are getting restless and that old lady is getting out of her car… oh my God she has a taser gun!"

"Yeah right, Shawn," Gus said sarcastically. But when Gus looked in the rearview mirror, sure enough, and old lady with a taser gun was on her way to his car. "Ah!" he screamed. He drove the car as fast as he could out of the Happy Burger parking lot. He looked back in the rearview mirror at the old woman climbing into the drive-thru window to attack Shawn with her taser gun, and it looked like Shawn was having a difficult time fighting her off.

As soon as Gus was sure he was safe of the old lady, he found himself laughing. Quietly at first, but eventually it got so loud that people in other cars were starring at him. Shawn may cause him a lot of stress (and raise his blood pressure considerably), but he always made Gus laugh. Gus always thought about how much easier his life would be if Shawn wasn't his best friend, but in the back of his mind he knew that it would be boring. He would go to work, come home, and go to sleep. Shawn made his life interesting, and he wouldn't trade that for the world.

Just then his cell phone rang. He answered it, still laughing. "Hello?" he said between laughs.

"Dude, I think I need a ride to the hospital," a recently tasered Shawn moaned. Gus laughed even louder as he turned the car around and drove back to Happy Burger.

* * *

So... what did you think of it? And... what's a plot bunny? 

Please review!


End file.
